Freak on a leash
by sweetsacrifice93
Summary: Ed gets wounded and passes out. But when he meets someone he never thought he would see again and lets him out of the hell he was stuck in. He hates him and the sin hates him...right? Feelings change and a confuse Al trys to help his brother. EdEnvy


A/N: Yes I know i don't need to write anymore stories. But I like this one and ya I wanted to put it on here. I'm lazy and need to start writting more chapters for my other stories. But ya enjoy!! R&R

Freak on a leash

A FMA fic

Across the gate on the other side lies a world parallel from the world filled with Alchemist, Homunculus, and monsters. A world with nothing but advanced technology and no transmutations or anything of the other world's science. No this world was of planes and magicians. Gypsies and war.

Manly close to what the other world had to offer. But not at the same great value. Nothing here was as calming as home was. But after a couple of years you get used to it. Familiar faces become everyday faces. And the ones you loved back home where never forgotten. Just a blurry memory in the back of ones mind.

This is what Edward Elric and his younger brother Alphonse began to believe. No more familiar people who they knew back home. No one was going to get through the gate and come over to this side like they had. It had been one year since the man named Hitler and his Nazi party tried to drive through the streets and concur them. The day Ed, Al, and Roy Mustang pushed back the people from his world. Wanting to destroy it from fear and greed of power.

Alphonse had followed Ed back into the world he had now become accustom to and called home. Planning to close the gate once and for all together. With Mustang closing the one on his side. Alphonse had used the two homunculus named Wrath and Gluttony to open his side of the gate. While on the other side the homunculus named Envy and their father Hohenheim of light were the ones that were transmuted to open the gate from this world unto his own.

He had found out the truth of Hohenheim and Dante. How they were lovers long ago and lost their son. They tried bringing him back, creating the first homunculus. Envy. Strong, determined, angry, and revengeful. With his power of strength and shape shifting.

With the safe thought of no more Homunculus and being with his brother again. Ed and Al went off looking for new things to do. Feeling happier then they had in years. Everything was perfect. But like everything that starts out perfect. There has to be a twist in it. Some called it 'Equivalent Exchange'. But since it was with everyday happenings. You wouldn't thing something like this would matter. Until they found out they still had a little magic inside of them.

chapter one

"Listen to me! You don't have to do this! Just let her go." silence stood in the air between the young golden haired teen and the older aged man like a thick cloud of fog. Shakily holding a gun to a young blonde's head. She stared at the golden eyed teen with scared blue eyes. Fresh tears visible on her paler skin.

The man looked around the ally in desperate need of escape, having run himself and the woman to a dead end after being chased by the ex-state alchemist. Ed put his hands up and cautiously started walking towards the two.

"Just...put the gun down. Everything is going to be fine. Believe me." Ed explained in his smooth confident voice. The man freaked and pointed the gun towards the older Elric brother. Stopping him in his tracks. Sure he had a fake arm and leg, but everything else was still able to get seriously wounded by the gun bullet.

"S..stay back or...or I'll shoot!" he yelled. The girl cried in fear and he pulled them back a little further into the dark alley. A dark figure quietly landed on his feet having jumped out the window from a fire escape. Ed smiled mentally and shrugged with a sigh.

"Sorry we had to do it the hard way.." he said. The man stared at him in confusion. The figure behind him hit him square in the neck. The effect would leave him unconscious for a couple of hours. As a reaction to the unexpected hit the finger tightened on the machine's trigger. Firing the gun towards the eldest Elric.

Ed jumped to the side just in time to get hit in the side of his chest. He fell to the ground with a 'thump' and a painful grunt. Al gasped and ran over to his injured brother. Leaving the girl to push away from the now unconscious man.

"Brother!" he knelt beside him and grabbed his shoulder. Ed stared at him from the dirt and punched him in the chest. Making him fall onto his tush in the alley.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! YOU JUST GOT ME SHOT!" he yelled hissing in pain of using to much oxygen. Al cringed back from the loud noise. The youngest Elric crawled backwards in fear as flames shot around his older brother. He was pissed and all Alphonse could do was make sure the girl was alright and bring his brother to the hospital...again.

He stood up and walked over to the girl. Offering his hand at her from the cold dirty ground. She grabbed it and stood up. Kicking the man as she did.

"So why was he trying to hurt you anyways?" Alphonse asked her. She looked at him with a sad expression on her face.

"He...he robbed me on the streets and I guess he didn't want me to tell anyone about it so he was going to kill me." she mumbled. Al nodded and glanced over at Ed who was swearing up and down the wall trying to stand up. He put up a finger towards the injured Edward indicating to the girl he was going to help him.

He grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him up to his feet. Ed moaned and sent Al a soft smile.

"Thanks Al," He stopped and tried remembering who the girl reminded him of. "Hey Al, who does she remind you of? Someone very familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it." Al nodded. Ed noticed the weird look they were getting from the girl and laughed in embarrassment.

She slowly walked over to the two boys. The boys watched her as she played with her hands. Keeping her head tilted downwards.

"Do...do you two think maybe I can stay with you two tonight?" she looked up with a worried look on her face. "I can take care of your wounds my parents used to be doctors." she quieted down and looked away.

"I know we don't know each other but...it would be a great help." Ed blinked and looked over at Al. He shrugged and regretted it as Ed yelped in pain from the shoulder in the side.

"Ya...I guess you can stay if you help heal up these wounds for me." she smiled and nodded.

"Of course!" Al laughed and tried moving his brother. But only ended up hurting him more. Al sighed and positioned his brother in front of him.

Ed stared at him and gave a high shriek as Al picked him up bridal style. Ed blushed furiously and looked away.

"Brother have you been eating your so light!" Ed hit his brother in the back of the head and glared at the younger one. Al bit his lip and started walking out of the alley. The blond girl following behind.

Al unlocked the apartment door and waited as the girl opened it for them. He walked in and carefully set his sleeping brother on the couch. The girl perched beside him slowly taking off his bloody white shirt.

She blushed a little as she did this, noticing his built upper body. Al noticed the unease and offered to get some water and towels. He vanished into the kitchen as she threw the shirt on the floor.

'Wow...I hope he's not too hurt because of me.' She felt responsible as she touched his clammy forehead. He was sweating and it felt like he was getting some kind of fever. She jumped slightly when the sandy haired teen touched her shoulder.

"I set the water and towels on the table beside you. I'll be back in a little bit, I'm going to run and get some bandages." he explained. She nodded and looked back down at the handsome man. She pushed aside some pieces of hair that were sticking to his face with her pointer finger. Running her hands across his face feeling all the curves.

"Sleep well my hero." she whispered as she started cleaning his bullet wound with a towel.

_Dream_

_Ed looked around with a feeling of loneliness and no hope. It was a giant universe of nothing. The only thing you saw was a forever up and down. The place a bright yellow color. It seemed familiar but he didn't quite know why. It was nothing, just a complete and total hell he thought._

_"Wait. Am I dead?" he asked to nothing. Not quite expecting to get an answer. _

_"No Edward. Your not. But you can get out you know, and I can tell you how." came a silky voice. Ed gasped and freak out at it. There was only one person with that voice, and he would never forget the homunculus._

_"E...Envy!" he chocked. A mocking laugh rang through his head from the voice. _

_"Why hello to you too my little chibi!" he said. Ed growled and felt fear consume him as Envy's figure formed in front of him ._

_"Wait, if you died then how come your still here?" he asked confused by everything. Envy shrugged and sat on the invisible floor. _

_"All I know is that bastard Hohenheim_ finally_ died by my hands. When he died I just wound up here. All on my lonesome." he closed his eyes making the last sentence slow and tried putting a sad tone to it. Which just made it look like he was teasing someone._

_Ed slowly walked over to his clearly visible form. 'Is Envy really right in front of me talking?_ _Or maybe the gun shot to my chest is making me go insane and having me dream of the dead homunculus.' The sin opened his eyes and smirked at Ed._

_"I can here your thoughts Edo. And yes I am right here. Your the only one I can talk to from inside this fucking hell." He moved his hands around above him motioning the emptiness surrounding him. _

_Ed sat down in front of the sin scowling in confusment at his step brother in front of him. _

_"So...what am I suppose to do to get me out of here?" he asked. Envy laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. _

_"If I do your gonna have to get me out of here too. Equivalent Exchange isn't that right Edo?" Ed glared at him and shook his head. _

_"To hell if I'm gonna get you out! You'll just try to kill me and Al!" Envy gave a innocent smile and blinked. _

_"What ever do you mean? I wouldn't want to hurt my little chibi and the tin can now would I?" He stopped and just stared at the golden haired teen. _

_"Wait...you mean tin ass got through the gate?" he asked. Ed growled and nodded. _

_"Ya and he has his original body back too!" Envy nodded and clapped. _

_"Well your not going to get to see your adorable little Alphonse either if you don't get us both out. Plus I won't be able to use my homunculus powers over on this side anyways. I'm just as human as you are now." Ed snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. _

_"Fine...but you have to promise me you' won't hurt my brother or me Envy!" Envy shrugged and nodded. _

_"Fine...whatever. Now if you'll listen I'll tell you what to do." He stood up and grabbed Ed's hand. He pulled back in hesitation but stopped when the sin glared at him. _

_He put Ed's finger in his mouth and bit down hard. Making it bleed. Ed gasped and drew his hand back to his body. _

_"What the hell was that for?" he yelled the sin ignore him and pricked his own finger. Letting the blood drop on the nothingness below them. Ed following suit. A large blue light flared beneath them and Envy smirked at him. _

_"Don't jump when you wake up chibi-san." he said as his smirk and body disappeared in the blinding light._

The girl rubbed his chest and brought her face up to his. Trying to see if he was still breathing. His chest hadn't been moving and she was getting worried. His eyes snapped open and he darted up. Not quite getting the messages to his brain that he was that close to the girl. He froze in shock as he felt moist warm lips on his own.

"Hey slut! Off my chibi!" came a slick voice behind them. The girl pulled off and blushed.

"I...It was an accident!" she said. Envy just glared and sent Ed a giant grin.

"Told ya not to jump! But thanks there chibi-san! I was hoping to get out of there soon." He said stretching his tense muscles. Ed growled and sat up making the girl stand up from the lack of room.

"Although it looks like someone already beat me to kicky your shrimpy ass." Envy raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously. Ed slowly pulled himself to his feet. His height was now the same as Envy's. He winced and sat back onto the couch holding his damaged chest.

"Well, well it looks like someone grew up! That will just make things all the easier." Ed blushed and threw a random towel at him. He grabbed it and threw it back on the table.

"Lay down you worm! Your hurt and that bullet is going to give you an infection if you don't take it out." He pushed the blond aside and sat down in her previous spot pushing Ed back down on the couch.

"Wha...what are you doing Envy!" he shouted. Envy covered his mouth and poked him hard in the chest. He moaned in pain as Envy just stared in surprise.

"Well...it seems I still have my inhuman strength." Ed started pushing against Envy as he lowered his head closer to his.

"GET THE HELL..." his voice was stopped when his mouth was once again covered by anothers. But this time it was ENVY'S! The sin pinched to fingers together above the blond's chest as he distracted the blond with his lips. Ed blinked and a small moan ran through his chest as Envy played with the inside of his mouth with his tounge. He swallowed and glanced at the two fingers. He gasped and stared at Envy as the sin pulled off of him.

"I'm going in!" he said. He rammed his two digits into the bullet wound before anyone could stop him.

The girl just gasped as Ed's screams filled the room. He glared at Envy's grinning face with pain.

"Y...you b..bastard!" he spat. Envy pulled his fingers out bringing a small silver pellet with him. He flicked the ball aside and patted Ed on the chest.

"O-chibi come on! It wasn't that bad. It didn't hurt me at all." he teased. Ed glared at him and pushed him away with the little strength he had. Envy stood up and looked back at the frightened girl.

"Hmm...looks like you have a little something for those Winry and Rose girls doncha Edo?" Ed blinked and gave him a retarded look.

"What?" he asked. Envy pointed at the girl.

"I can't believe you couldn't tell she was the other Winry girl...what did you just pick her off the streets to fuck her?" Ed threw a random pencil at his head, the eraser taping his headband and falling to the floor. He stared at it and shrugged.

"What ever...so where is the little Elric. I wanna see if he's as delicious as his older brother!"


End file.
